Mandy Moore
Amanda Leigh Moore (April 10, 1984, Nashua, New Hampshire, USA) is an American singer-songwriter and actress. She signed with Epic Records in 1999 and came to fame with the release of her debut single "Candy", which peaked at number 41 on the Billboard Hot 100. Her debut studio album, So Real (1999), received a platinum certification from the RIAA. The title single from her second studio album, I Wanna Be With You (2000), became Moore's first top 30 song in the U.S., peaking at number 24 on the Hot 100. Moore subsequently released the studio albums Mandy Moore (2001), Coverage (2003), Wild Hope (2007), and Amanda Leigh (2009). As of 2009, Billboard reported that Moore had sold more than ten million albums worldwide. Moore made her feature film debut in 2001, with a minor voice role in the comedy film Dr. Dolittle 2, before starring as Lana Thomas in the comedy film The Princess Diaries. She received recognition for her starring role as Jamie Sullivan in the romantic drama film A Walk to Remember (2002), and starred in the films Chasing Liberty (2004), Racing Stripes (2005), Because I Said So (2007), License to Wed (2007), Love, Wedding, Marriage (2011), 47 Meters Down (2017), The Darkest Minds (2018), and Midway (2019). Moore also voiced Princess Rapunzel in the Disney animated fantasy musical comedy film Tangled (2010), the short film Tangled Ever After (2012), and the Disney Channel television series Tangled: The Series (2017–present). Since 2016, Moore has starred as Rebecca Pearson in the NBC family comedy-drama series This Is Us. For her performance, she was nominated for the Golden Globe Award for Best Supporting Actress and the Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Lead Actress in a Drama Series, and won two Screen Actors Guild Awards for Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Drama Series. In 2019, Moore was awarded a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame. Moore made her feature film debut in 2001, where she voiced a Girl Bear Cub in the comedy Dr. Dolittle 2, which starred Eddie Murphy. Later that year, Moore co-starred with Anne Hathaway in the comedy The Princess Diaries, based on Meg Cabot's novel of the same name, and was released on August 3, 2001. She played Lana Thomas, the rival of Mia Thermopolis (Hathaway). On her role, Moore told InStyle Magazine, "I'm the crude popular girl who gets ice cream in her face." The film opened in 2,537 theaters in North America and grossed $22,862,269 in its opening weekend. It grossed $165,335,153 worldwide—$108,248,956 in North America and $57,086,197 in other territories. The film received mixed to positive reviews. Rotten Tomatoes reported that 47% of 113 sampled critics gave the film positive reviews and that it got a rating average of 5.2 out of 10.60 In the film, Moore performed a cover of Connie Francis's 1958 song "Stupid Cupid" while at a beach party. In 2002, Moore made her starring debut with Shane West and Peter Coyote in the romantic drama A Walk to Remember, based on Nicholas Sparks's novel of the same name. She played Jamie Sullivan, the unpopular daughter of Reverend Sullivan (Coyote). The film opened at #3 at the U.S. box office raking in $12,177,488 in its opening weekend, behind Snow Dogs and Black Hawk Down. The film received generally negative reviews, but Roger Ebert of the Chicago Sun-Times praised Moore and West's "quietly convincing" performances. It was a modest box office hit, earning $41,281,092 in the U.S. alone, and was a sleeper hit in Asia. The total revenue generated worldwide was $47,494,916. Moore received a number of nominations and awards for her performance in the film. Category:Actors from USA